mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Charitwo (talk) 03:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Questions ;Is this site's admin User:Darkrudie? :Yes, it is. You may contact him here. ;How could I rename a page? :By clicking the "move" button at the top of almost any page. Categories and images cannot be moved, however. ;How could I delete a page? :You need to be an admin to delete pages. If you would like to help Darkrudie out, you can try contacting him. Hope this answers all your questions! :) --Charitwo (talk) 03:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I noticed The pages you've been making arn't using the tabs. Is this because you have forgotten, don't know how to use them or just don't like them?--Rbfskywalker 21:53, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *I will talk you through it. Basicly each tab is a completely different page. The first step is going through each page and making one called 'blah (MySims)' and one 'blah (MySims Kingdom).' .When you've done that I will help you with the trickier part.--Rbfskywalker 21:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::*Now you add all the info for each game to those pages and on the main Grandma Ruthie page put Name (MySims)|MySims||you Name (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom --Rbfskywalker 23:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Users Yes, there is, but is there a reason to do so? Generally it's not a good idea unless there is a lot of anonymous abuse going on. I don't see an anonymous vandalism issue here and a lot of good edits come from IPs. -- Charitwo (talk) 21:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Game Pics Sorry I can't help ya' there. If I took any they would be really blurry. Sorry 'bout that. Pizzahut101 (talk) 23:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Category:MySims Wiki Administrators *Add a | after the category but before the ]] --Charitwo 21:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Absence Hey, sorry for not being around so much, been very busy with school work. I will continue to be busy until the 16th of June but after that I should be more free. Good work so far, keep up the good work. If we can categorise all the pages then we have everything we need to be featured, I would make that the focus at the moment as that way we should get more editors.--Rbfskywalker 23:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Mistertrouble189, I just made an account and started editing some of the My Sims DS characters. I added the location on were to find them. If this is helpful let me know. RE: Violet (MySims Kingdom) Thanks for explaining. Yeah, I didn't really understand that format. CrystalYoshi RE:Hi It was part of a bug. That ip is of one of the servers, not a user. --Uberfuzzy 21:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Annie Radd Hello, you have made great changes to the Annie Radd page. The only mistake is the image of her in MySims. That girl is not her. She has the exact same appearance in both games. Tabs Hello. I found almost all of the MySims Party minigames and hosts. Could you please give tips on how to make a MySims Party tab and edit it on a character page. Thanks!--Skull26374 03:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hopper Another thing, the picture of Hopper is not accurate. In the games Hopper is african-american. Minigame Hosts I have posted many of the minigames on the host's page. I am sorry I can not set it up. I get really confused with tabs, haha. If you would like to fix it, the minigame and requirements for many of them are done. Here are the Sims who need fixing....Dolly Dearheart, Master Aran, Madame Zoe, Trevor Verily, Professor Nova, Hopper, Pinky, Renee, BeeBee, Odin Revolution, Roger, Summer, and Spencer. I am sorry for lack of help, it is just confusing me.--Skull26374 07:48, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Makoto Makoto is part of MySims, but she dosen't have a page! I dont know how to make one! Think you could help with that? Totaldramaman 22:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I can't help but think that all the pictures I draw I could make a Proto - Makoto. I'm a good drawer and Ive tried before and it was good! How do u get pictures from home on a PC ? (P.S. I'm the best drawer in the family!) Totaldramaman 19:11, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hopper's picture is incorrect? I recently checked out Hopper's profile page, and the picture used isn't actually a picture of him! It's a random Sim wearing his costume, I could probably get a usable picture of him, but I have no idea how to use HTMLs so I can't actually post the picture unless someone shows me how. Anyway, I just wanted to point that out. Tara-chan 23:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *I don't know how to upload pictures onto Wikia, Sorry for the confusion ^^; . I'll try to get a picture of Hopper (as Well as other Sims) Tabs, again I am sorry for making the tabs, incorectly. I spend most of the time making and editing from my school's computer and the functions are different. Sorry for the inconveniance.--Skull26374 04:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *I have made tabs for Liberty and Makoto but they aren't working correctly. Could you please fix them?--Skull26374 21:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Pics. Well, I'm still tring to get a better pic. of Hopper, but some charcter's images have weird things. *In Makoto's picture, there's smebody's elbow! *There's only half of Stephen Weird! Totaldramaman 21:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC RE:MySims Agents I got that at the home page for MySims Agents! Totaldramaman 21:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Can you please get another tab for the charcters in MySims Racing/Agents? I don't know how.Totaldramaman 00:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) *I found out at the MySims.com that on MySims Agents there will be Buddy, Vic , Justice , Lyndsay, Violet and another one. Totaldramaman 22:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) New game joke I got a joke On my user page look! Totaldramaman 20:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) MySims Agents I dont believe that it is a real game and is released on June 16 2009. That is the same time that MySims Racing comes out and I have not ever heard of MySims Agents. They would have its website up by now.--Skull26374 21:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Pics I accidently ruined the no pic thing by putting the Clara Says.. pic there, sorry--Skull26374 22:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Play Along Piano Songs, Pump-it!, and Quiz Show Showdown pictures need to be centered.Skull26374 22:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re: No Pic Can you send the info if I dont have a pic for a character--Skull26374 22:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) MySims Racing Pics I added a pic to T.O.B.O.R. (MySims Racing) but I can't move it, can you fix it?--Skull26374 21:13, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Morcubus (MS Party) I played Bell Hopscotch yesterday and I saw how Morcubus used to look in MySims. Can you please put an image on his page that shows how he looks when he sets up the luggage? He looks the same if he brings the luggage to the desk, though. Totaldramaman 20:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *He looks exactly the same. Totaldramaman 20:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :*In Firefall he looks the same. I'll edit it. He only has a differ in Bell Hopscotch. Trying to help,Totaldramaman 00:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) HELLO!!! Essences and Dang Redirects *Uh...it is me, that really ugly Blanky person! I was wonderin' about ze Essences. I am aware that you have already set up one page for all of 'em, but should I make individual articles or sumthin'? Also, how do you make 'em articles redirect, if you know what I mean? D: --Blankeh 22:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :*So what is going to happen to the Essences article? :O It are just goin' to stay? Or should we just let it live, and make it link to each Essence article? --Blankeh 16:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::*KAYKAYZ. o.o;; Is you people gonna make tabs or sumthin'?--Blankeh 00:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::*Will we have to make a disambiguation for the Sapphire (da Sim) and the Essence Sapphire? And also, Star might need a disambiguation page as well. --Blankeh 20:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Characters On Da Sidebar *Also, I is just curious about why the MySims Kingdom Characters aren't on the sidebar but the MySims and MySims Party Characters are. o.o Does it not fit or something? I think it should have Characters as the main button, then when you scroll over it, it has the games listed (MySims Character, MySims Kingdom Characters, MySims Party Characters)...if you knows what I mean. Just askin' though. Sumthin' I noticed. =' --Blankeh 21:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :*Uh...I thought it was an admin privilege thingy. :O --Blankeh 22:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Added Dang New Images *Hello there! :O Why does you need better images? I believe they are fine. However, I will do as asked. --Blankeh 22:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Leaf's Rock Song *Also, I is not sure if you were the one who added it, but what song is Leaf's rock song supposed to be reminiscent of from The Legend of Zelda? --Blankeh 01:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Navigation Thingy *About ze thing with the Navigation, am will help? :O --Blankeh 23:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Phinny the ugly person. *I guess it is quite ugly to post a message two times in a row, but there's this person named Phinny or sumthin' who seems to vandalizin' or whatever...he/she keeps replacing the word "you" in the articles with "Collection Girl"...whatever that be. It is strange. And then she creates some weird articles...one of them was about a Batman Movie or sumthin'. o.o , duuuude. --Blankeh 21:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Poppy in da pink outfit. *About Poppy in the pink outfit in the Happy Festival, that is because there is another Poppy that is probably one of the competitors. For example, if you use Buddy in the Opening Festival, Buddy will be wearing a blue outfit as the host instead of his usual red one...I guess that kinda sounded confusin', eh? --Blankeh 22:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) OMG! I is admin??? *Ohmygoshies! Uh...I feel special. =' Thank you very much. o.o What has happened to teh other admins, may I ask though? There are two others, 'ight? --Blankeh 14:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) SIDEBAR AM HAS CHANGED *I have edited teh sidebar. :O What does you think of it? --Blankeh 20:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Conversation with random subjects. :O *Added da new pics for Master Aran and Trevor Verily, Mistah Troubleman! Any other images? :O --Blankeh 23:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :*I see! Should I replace the character images for the characters in MySims Kingdom that are from the mysimskingdom.com wallpapers? Or should I leave 'em? o.o --Blankeh 00:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::*'Kayz. Also, how shall I put in the info for the essences in MySims Kingdom? Like, for the ones that are both in the original and Kingdom? Don't want people to be confused or anythin' if they came to look at the essences in Kingdom. --Blankeh 17:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::*What should the articles be called? Like, Red Apple (MySims essence) or what? --Blankeh 18:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::*Yes...but there'd be a problem with the essences with the same name as Sims, would it not? --Blankeh 18:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::*But Star Essences are in MySims and MySims Kingdom, but Star is also a Sim, who is in MySims as well... and Party...I is confusin' myself. Woohoo, you say? :O --Blankeh 17:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::*Okayz. How shall the MySims Kingdom essence articles be made? :O Very little information other than the locations, no? --Blankeh 18:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::*Okay. Although, I am sad to admit I will not be able to give images for them. Unless I actually do find some kinda gadget that can take in-game pics (I am hoping that I will be able to, but I'm not sure what I should buy). Or if MySims Kingdom PC comes out. o.o --Blankeh 23:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Ugly IP Address Edits *There is a certain IP Address user that always changes the Interests of the Sims and makes them incorrect. We cannot ban the IP Addresses, since it probably changes each time they go on their computer, if you know what I mean. My computer does that. :O This certain IP Address, however, always starts with an 86. I kinda think we should make it so that you have to be registered to edit. o.o I is not sure though. --Blankeh 14:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::*Only way I know of is to change the protection level on every page to registered/confirmed users only able to edit, but I is not sure if there is a more reliable way. We'd have to change the protection level of every page we create, and also change the protection level of our 485 existing articles! Macaroni. --Blankeh 19:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::*I think may be what we are searching for, no? Although, they said it was for desperate measures. o.o;; So I was not sure whether we should contact them. --Blankeh 00:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::*Oh, I has just read it is for small periods of time only. Well, I guess vandalism isn't that much of a serious issue in the Wiki, but it is annoying that I has to keep reverting the edits of certain people. =' --Blankeh 00:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::*How if they don't sees it? D: --Blankeh 02:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::*I see. Wouldn't a ban be a bit cruel though? :O I think they are not actually trying to vandalize. They think that their edits are actually correct. --Blankeh 02:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::*...well...uh...they're not, maaan. --Blankeh 18:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::*Indeed! I think this Wiki needs more articles on teh smaller things in the game, like Plane Vs. Eye, which I shall be working on after. :O --Blankeh 19:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Ugly Skin Change On Da Wiki *Ohmygoshies! I...uh...changed the skin. o.o It looks PRETTYFUL...uh...is it? --Blankeh 23:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Categorizing Sims According To Interests *Should any of this be on the sidebar? :O And what shall I do with the Interests that appear in both MySims and MySims Kingdom (such as Fun)? --Blankeh 17:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) hai *Should I make a fancier logo for da Wiki? :O --Blankeh 02:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *Here it am. Sorry, I really did need to, like, include Leaf in the background. DDD: But yes. Should I change it to that, leave the original alone, or should I move the characters around a bit in the pic? :O I do think it looks a bit cluttered. Also, an off topic thingy. The Skullmanperson wants to be an admin. o.o I think he should be an admin, since he has been on the Wiki a bit longer than me, but I got promotion first for some reason. :O He has created alot of the pages in the Wiki, no? --Blanky 23:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) MySims Wiki Administratorz Page Design *I was thinking of makin' a banner for the MySims Wiki Administrators thingy. And then I want to put pictures of each admin's Sim. o.o;; You gots a pic of your Sim??? ...or is this idea kinda ugleh? :O --Blanky 21:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) New page How come when I left for a few mintues, my account looged off, and it made my IP Adress look like it edited it. If you know how or why this happened, can you please tell me? From --Totaldramaman 01:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Really? That's weird! Because when I went to Capital Island in Level 3/4, Lyndsay was stuck nexT to A LAMPOST! Then in Level 5, I noticed that when me, Buddy,and Lyndsay fell of Ol' Gabby's Bridge, she got stuck under the dam! Then her and Buddy stopped fowllowing me on Spookane! So now she's gotten to anyoing when me and Buddy are listing to Hopper play the guitar and then..."BUBSY GURNA!" sO i TRAP HER IN THE Temple of the Woods with Leaf (please don't tell Blanky that.) and if you give her a roomate she'll get out, so I let Leaf out (for 2 reasons...) and left her in thier and gladly she stopped following me on ALL the Islands! She's not even in the Boat! Please reply,--Totaldramaman 21:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page I hope you do not mind, I changed the featured article and updated the front page a bit.--Skull26374 06:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Minigame Pics *I added the last two minigame pics for Drama 101 and Lily Pad Rapids, could you please center them.--Skull26374 19:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Also, could you center the MySims Racing Pics for T.O.B.O.R., Brandi, Mel, Violet, and Star--Skull26374 19:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Also got better pics for Candy, Dr. F, Chaz, and Morcubus. ;P--Skull26374 19:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Polls *I was wondering if I could come up with two new polls. --Skull26374 20:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *It is time to add the Spookane poll.--Skull26374 03:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ZOMBIE CARL IN MYA Nintendo Power! It says it in the June 2009 issue. Orange Yoda 19:47, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sidebar *For the sidebar, could you change the MySims (PC) Characters link from category to the MySims (PC) Characters Portal--Skull26374 17:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *Just change the text from MediaWiki:monaco-sidebar. Change it from Category:MySims (PC) Characters to Portal:MySims (PC) Characters.--Skull26374 17:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *I would do it but I can't :P--Skull26374 17:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Commercial Sims *User:75.71.63.166 keeps on changing the Commercial Sims page and keeps remaking an error. He also keeps posting messages to me on the page, please help with this. His/her biggest complaint is that he/she thinks Shirley is a Star Level Four Sim.--Skull26374 04:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion *Thank you for the promotion, I will not abuse my abilities =3--Skull26374 05:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I'm back! Hey I'm back! WOW you've done some great work without me! Portal:MySims Characters is a great example of that. The front page also looks great! There are a few things that I think might need a bit of work though: * The new blue colour. I like the green background but I'm not sure about the blue. * This page here: My Sims Wiki:About. It makes our wiki seem a bit childish. * Portal pages for Locations, Minigames ect. ? If we make these changes I think we could go for featured wiki status!--Rbfskywalker 10:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah there is nothing wrong with unique pages but I don't think they should be the first page linked on the front page. This page would be fine in someone's userspace. I will go with your suggestion and work on another page.--Rbfskywalker 13:49, 14 June 2009 (UTC)